Shattered
by Coral Compassion
Summary: Kagome's senior year seems to be going as planned before her long term boyfriend, InuYasha decides to end things. Again. Little does she know, InuYasha is protecting her from something way bigger then she can handle. Inu/Kag. LEMONS.
1. Midnight Regrets in a Small Town

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. Got it? Good.**

Hey guys, I haven't written in awhile. I'm hoping you like this story and keep reading. The main pairings will be: Kag/Inu, Mir/San, Sess/Rin. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Midnight Regrets in a Small Town

InuYasha's eyes followed her hasty movements. Her hands were rushing to shove the articles of clothing into her oversized yellow bag. How he hated that thing. The salty scent of her tears made his sensitive nose ache. Why had he said that? Why had she believed him?

"Kagome…" he forced out.

"Shut up."

Kagome's choked voice stopped his heart. She collapsed onto the grass beneath her, fingers twisting into the fabric of her green skirt. He stood shakily, turning to walk away.

"Did you mean it?" she choked, her voice a gravely cut through his heart.

For some reason, he couldn't force the right answer out. He had to do right by her. He had to let go.

"…Yes."

Her mouth twisted into a pained smile, "Fair enough…"

The sudden movement of her jumping to her feet startled him. Her lips pressed against his feverishly, her tears rubbing off on his face. He fought not to kiss back but grabbed her flush to his body, enjoying every curve against him.

"I'll always love you," she breathed as she backed away painfully, "but I'll leave you alone."

His eyes clouded and all he could hear was the slamming of a door and the screeching of tires on asphalt. That's when the regret settled in.

-------

Sango couldn't tear her eyes away from the painful sight of her best friend crying heavily on her bed. She sank down on the bed beside her, laying her head on Kagome's back. Rubbing her lower back comfortingly, she whispered soothing words to the seventeen year old girl.

"Its going to be okay…"

"No, its not," Kagome sobbed, "You should've heard him Sango. He meant it."

"What did he say…"

"_I'll never love you Kagome…Get over it…"_

"_InuYasha."_

"_No, go away before you get hurt."_

"_Too late…"_

"It was horrible…It was so horrible…"

Sango sighed and stood up, "Well, we'll see him tomorrow at school. We'll straighten this whole thing out. I promise."

-----

Rin pulled on her snow white sweater and shoved on her black beanie over her unruly raven hair. Sesshoumaru watched her lazily from his place on the bed, naked save the blanket strewn across his lap. She looked back over at him, smiling before bouncing on top of his long torso.

"I love you baby," she leaned down to kiss him fully on the lips.

His fingers raked through her hair, an arm snaking around her tiny waist. She moaned in approval before backing away.

"Don't start something again my darling," he muttered huskily.

"Mmm, sorry," she smiled and stood.

Sesshoumaru grinned and smacked her ass as she scampered away. She feigned a pout as she stepped into her black hightops. Fixing her lip gloss quickly in the mirror, she grabbed her car keys and turned to face him.

"Gonna be at school tomorrow?"

"I always am," he murmured through the cigarette he placed between his lips.

She snorted, "Hardly."

"Well, I'll be there tomorrow love."

Rin smiled softly before grabbing her jacket from the foot of his bed. He looked up at her, the haze of the cigarette in his mouth clouded the image of her beautiful face. Pulling it out of his mouth, he looked at her once again.

"_Do jellyfish have feelings?" Rin asked curiously, picking at a string pulled loose from her skirt._

"_I don't know."_

_She looked up at him with a pout, "I mean, they're all…jelly like."_

_He sighed heavily, "I said that I do not know Rin."_

"_Jeez Sesshy…why ya gotta be so mean all the time?" she smirked lightly, despite the notion of her question._

Blinking slowly, he muttered, "Maybe they do…"

She tilted her head in confusion, "Huh?"

Shaking his head, he scowled, "Nothing, get outta here."

"Yeah, yeah."

Turning, she threw her jacket and walked out of his room, slamming the door behind her. He tilted his head back in exasperation, _'Damn…'_.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	2. So Boycott Love

Hey everyone!!! I'm so happy with the response to the first chapter. Here is Chapter 2: So Boycott Love. It would help to listen to Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes by Fall Out Boy on their new album while reading. Its what I wrote this chapter to. :)

* * *

Chapter 2: So Boycott Love

Sango's slender fingers ran through her chocolate brown hair, her eyes gazing at her reflection in the spotted mirror. Her head was filled with thoughts of the raven haired man whom she was in love with. She thought of how he had left Sacramento to sunny Los Angeles a month ago tonight. His last words to her were a plead of remembrance, for her bitter heart to not forget him. With a groan of frustration, she pounded her pale fist in the stained glass. Pivoting on her heel, she walked back into her lavish room. The bright colors of her room did nothing to lighten her dark mood.

"Sango, are you alright?" her father called from the other side of her cherry wood door.

"Yes…Peachy."

There was no light shining through her windows, save the faint glow of the ashen moon. She opened her large walk in closet, stepping down on the soft carpet covering the floor. Her ponytail bobbed familiarly on her slight shoulders, the light fragrance of her shampoo reaching her nose. Reaching back, she subconsciously played with her silken strands. Her mind was in another place as she gazed at the many choices of wardrobe for school the next day.

"Hey dad!" she called in the highest yell she could muster.

"Yes darling?" came his muffled reply through the walls.

"What's the weather going to be like tomorrow?"

"Warm, as always."

She sighed to herself, _'warm on my skin, cold in my veins.' _Her head was far too blurry to think things through responsibly as she pulled on a pair of grey skinny jeans. Grabbing a black _aerie_ jacket, she threw it on. As she flew out her room door, she pulled her long brown hair from the ponytail. Her long mane swept down her back, whipping around her face in a blur of suede satin. Her father called after her as she ran out the front door, down her porch steps and into the asphalt street.

"Be back in twenty minutes Dad!" she yelled through a carefree laugh.

-----

The neon lights shining through the cheap motel window kept the raven haired nineteen year old awake. His own violet eyes blinked slowly, the soundtrack of the city blared in his ears. A wave of homesickness surged through his body, bringing along a wave of nausea. As his eyes closed, a flash of the girl he loved blurred his vision. Her dark eyes smiled at him, the tiny twitch of her nose clueing him into her amusement.

"_Miroku!" her voice rang like wind chimes, warming his cold heart._

_He chuckled lovingly, grabbing her up in his arms, "Missed me, beautiful?"_

"_Always," she breathed as her lips descended on his._

The ghost of her soft lips vibrated like a hum on his mouth. Opening his eyes, he rubbed the empty space beside him. A troubled sigh escaped him as he had to remind himself of the reasons he had left that damn place. _'Fuck Sango…I still want you…'_

Rising from his bed, he picked up his rumpled dark shirt from the floor. The cotton fabric brushed his face as it slid over him, covering his bare chest. Running a hand through his raven locks, he picked up his navy duffel bag and began to fill it with his miniscule collection of clothes.

-----

_Kagome sat on top her bed, brushing her hair absentmindedly. Her eyes flickered to her window as she heard faint scrapings against the glass. Standing, she approached it cautiously. Her trembling hands pulled back the curtain to reveal her ex-boyfriend looking back at her. The shiver through her body was of excitement, as always when she saw him. _

"_Kagome…Let me in…"_

_Blinking slowly, she opened the window wide, backing away to allow him room to enter. His chest was inches from hers as he stepped in, the scent of him filled her nostrils making her weak at the knees. _

"_What are you doing here InuYasha?" she breathed, fingers running through her hair._

_Avoiding her troubled eyes were hard, he was always attracted to them. His breath came out in small pants, not from running to her house, but from the proximity. The callous pads of his fingers brushed her soft cheek. As she looked up at him, her hands came to rest on his chest._

Startling awake, InuYasha yelled in frustration. The blankets fell around him as he stood, the pain of losing her was ripping through his chest. His mind tried to rationalize with his body but he couldn't help but tear down his dresser. Hands running through his white hair, he growled out her name. He hadn't wanted to leave her. But he had to protect her.

"InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru asked from the doorway, the door wide open.

"Get the fuck out of here," he growled back.

"What is your problem?"

"Did I really have to leave her, huh? Did I big brother?"

Understanding flashed through Sesshoumaru's eyes as he listened to the younger man. Looking down, he grunted in affirmation. InuYasha knocked him onto his back, landing a punch in his brother's jaw.

"How am I such a threat?!"

Sesshoumaru stared up at him, "They will be after you. They're going to kill her too if they can't get to you. Look at what they did to mother. You stupid child."

Whimpering pitifully, he rolled off of the older man. Although he really wanted to just give his younger brother his happiness, he had to protect him. He had to choose the path that would leave InuYasha with less pain…and guilt. Standing, he looked down at him.

"Goodnight little brother…"

-----

Kagome pulled on a camisole made of satin, its turquoise shine flattering her pale complexion. The river of raven tresses flowed down her slender back, straight and shining. Nervous waves rocked through the teenage girl. She wasn't ready to face InuYasha after what had happened the day before. The thought of his words still stung her.

"Kagome! Sango is here!"

Looking outside her window, sure enough, was the athletic brunette leaning up against her new Honda. Kagome grabbed a small black purse from her collection of handbags and filled it with her wallet and lipgloss. Sticking her new Blackberry into her black skinny jeans, she walked out of her room door. Her pumps clicked nosily down the wooden steps as she hurried to meet Sango.

"Hey!" she called to her as she walked down the porch steps.

"Hurry it up girl," Sango replied, opening the passenger door and shutting it behind her.

Walking around to the other side of the car, Sango climbed into the driver's seat, sticking the key into the ignition. Kagome buckled her seat belt as the Honda roared to life. The nervousness from earlier still hadn't settled and made her a little car sick as they drove down the road.

"Sango, do you think he'll completely ignore me?"

"As if, he has about every class with you," she said with the quirk of her eyebrow.

As they approached the A-list high school that they attended, Kagome checked herself in the mirror. Sango snickered from her place beside her, shaking her head slightly.

"What?" Kagome asked, offended.

"You're ridiculous. We all know InuYasha thinks you are about the sexiest thing in the world. He can hardly keep his hands off of you," she said comfortingly.

Stepping out of the car, Kagome immediately noticed her ex-boyfriend sitting on the steps of the school speaking to a few of their mutual friends. The walk there felt much longer than usual. As she neared, a few of them looked up at her with pity in their eyes, making her sick. Instead of stopping to chat, she kept walking.

"Kagome, wait!"

* * *

Leave me some reviews. Much love!!


	3. What I've Given Up

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the major delay. My computer has been acting crazy lately. Okay, I hope you enjoy this!!

* * *

Chapter 3: What I've Given Up

Turning, she saw her friend Rin trying to catch up her. She tried to smile, only forcing out a crooked grin. The pain in her chest was making it impossible for her to even pretend that she was the least bit happy. Besides, blinking wasn't doing much good to hold back the river of tears threatening to spill over. Rin's perfect raven hair was down, her bangs parted to fall across the left side of her face. The black stilettos she was wearing didn't keep her from running up to Kagome.

"Hey!" she threw her thin arms around Kagome's neck.

Kagome hugged her, "Hey Rin, how are you?"

"Okay," she back away, smoothing her hair and looking away.

Kagome frowned and pulled at the front of Rin's motorcycle jacket playfully. Rin looked at her and smiled, wiping her sweaty palms on her tight jeans. She was contemplating whether or not to tell Kagome about what was happening with Sesshoumaru. He had been so much colder then usual and it was scaring her. They had been together since she was a freshman and he was a sophomore. Now a senior, she didn't want it to end.

"Is this about Sesshoumaru?"

Rin looked down again and chewed on her soft bottom lip, "Yeah…"

Kagome waited patiently as she sighed and plopped down on the bench nearby. Rin ran her hand through her hair and looked off to the side nervously. The way Sesshoumaru had been dismissing her lately had her scared. Although he was cold by nature, he was always kind to her in small ways. And as cheesy as it sounds, he was her Romeo. Her dad had flipped when he heard she was with him. The bad boy of Sacramento, standing on her porch smoking a cigarette with his long silver hair loose nearly scared her mother to death. They still didn't approve, they didn't even know she was still with him. He was her thrill.

He was her everything.

Tears began to leak out of the corner of her eyes, her hands flying up to hide them. Kagome stared at her helplessly, trying to calm her with small rubs to her back. Abruptly, Rin stood to her feet and walked away.

-----

Sesshoumaru sat in the comfortable office chair, gazing at the empty desks in front of him. He began to wonder if this was the same classroom. The way he rubbed his temples did nothing to sooth his chaotic mind.

_His amber eyes flickered around the classroom, trying to find anyone remotely interesting. There was a girl in the front of the room, not his usual type, who was dancing to whatever was in her iPod. It almost made him laugh. Almost. Her satiny black hair was whipping around her face as she wove her arms in the air in a rhythm only she could hear. The tanned complexion of her legs shone under her short plaid skirt that was twirling around her slight thighs throughout her dance. _

"_Rin Takahashi! Sit down!" yelled the professor from the front of the room._

_The girl, named Rin apparently, gave him an angry look. She didn't sit down, but only placed her hands on her narrow hips. The girl was a stick. Tapping her ballet flat clad foot against the floor, she raised one hand to point her long finger at the teacher._

"_Mr. Morgan! You ruined my song!"_

Yes. This was the room.

_He looked up at her nonchalantly as she plopped her round bottom on his desk top. Smiling at him with a white smile, she swung her legs back and forth. The movement made her already short skirt slide up even more every kick, but he decided against alerting her of that wardrobe malfunction. _

"_Hey!" she said brightly, outstretching her hand, "I'm Rin!"_

_Nodding at her, he took her hand and shook it firmly, "Sesshoumaru."_

_She began to reach over but stopped short, "Do you mind?"_

_Already knowing what she was trying to do, he answered her, "As long as you don't make a big deal out of it."_

_With another heart stopping smile, she pressed her cool fingers to the crescent moon tattooed to his skin. He had never let anyone do it before and he had no idea why he let her. What the hell was wrong with him? Tracing its outline gently, she followed it with her eyes as well. He took this time to take in some of her features. Though he did not find humans remotely appealing, he had taken some interest in her. _

_Her brown eyes were wide and full of excitement even as she was concentrated solely on his birth mark. The curve of her nose was not too sharp but not dull. Delicate. Yes, that's what he would call it. Her lips were a rosy pink, full and looked as soft as satin. _

_What?_

_He shook his head and backed away from her touch. She pulled back quickly, looking slightly hurt and wary. Before he could respond, she muttered an apology and scurried off. And for the first time, a woman ran from him in something other then fear or disgust. _

-----

Miroku's hands gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning ashen from his tight grasp. He glared at the stop light in front of him, willing it to change from red to green. Waiting was something he was never good at. He hadn't waited to get accepted to some college so he could get out the house. So why should he wait for Sango to leave that damn place to be with him? _'She could never fucking make up her mind…' _He wasn't waiting any longer, and he wasn't going to go get her either.

The neon lights were blinding but oddly soothing for what they meant. He had entered his own heaven on hell. Smirking, he pushed through the door and into the strip club. The first drink on his mind was a couple shots of the strongest shit they had. Music was blaring in his ears and god he liked it. A brunette made her way up to him and smiled. He almost thought of her, almost. Smiling back, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. Slowly she began to dance against him, her behind rubbing against his crotch.

"What's your name?" she asked through cherry red lips.

Trailing a hand over her bare belly, he whispered into her ear feeling her shiver, "Miroku, yours?"

"You know better then to ask that," she replied, turning to face him, "We never tell the truth."

"I do, what do I have to hide?" he smirked and took another shot of the liquor they were so graciously pouring him.

Her green eyes just bore into him, no answer, no reply. And for once he was grateful for it. She just sat on top of him, kissing down his neck. No spark came from the caress of her lips, just disgust. But what the fuck did he think he deserved? Miroku simply stared off into the crowd, letting the girl do her job. Surprisingly, there were no tugs to his heart, any regret or guilt. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was just him. And he couldn't lie. He missed her.

'_So baby…' _he mused as if she could hear his thoughts, _'Progress report: I'm missing you to death…' _

-----

Sango turned off the engine to her car, letting her head tilt back and her eyes close. After a long day of school and an outing with friends, she was happy to be home. The time on her watch said it was close to midnight and she was ready to collapse into her pure silk covered bed and sleep the rest of the night away. With a huff, she opened the car door and stepped out into the cool night air. The breeze brushed over her face and nipped at the tip of her nose. She inhaled the fresh air, hoping to calm the empty pit in her stomach with the great outdoors. Her mind laughed with that thought. A click-clack rhythm resounded in her ears as she moved her high-heel covered feet across the cement driveway to her doorstep.

"Sango, is that you?" her father called as she stepped into the warm foyer of her household.

"Yes sir," she called back and followed his voice into their giant kitchen.

"Where have you been?" he asked gruffly, "It's late."

She grumbled to herself before answering, "Out with some friends Dad, I'm sorry it took so long."

Her fingers wrapped around the rounded surface of the peach she was reaching for and she took a bite of it as she looked up at him. He looked as if he were analyzing her every move. Like he was waiting for her to finally snap. Miroku's sudden departure from their home town had been hard on the girl, and her father knew that. Though, he didn't know that Miroku leaving wasn't a surprise to her. But it still hurt, it always did and she was sure that the pain would never go away. Clutching the soft fruit a bit tighter in her hands, she looked away and pushed off the counter, heading for the door.

"Goodnight Father."

"Goodnight."

Stripping herself of her clothes, she danced slightly to the rhythm in her head. She danced her way to her dresser, looking at herself in the mirror. Her humming vibrated throughout her body as she brushed her long hair, the soft bristles running through each strand. The satin texture of her dress fell around her ankles. Raising her feet, she stepped out of the pool of fabric.

The sway of her hips matched the slow tune of her hum; her fingers unhooked her bra at the jump of the song's rhythm. She began to remember the times she had danced for Miroku like this, how his hands would run over her slight hips. The way he would brush his lips against the back of her neck, whispering about how much he loved her. Tears began to sting her eyes as she continued her dance for the phantom of the man she still loved.

"Sango…"

Sango spun around in fright at the sound of his gravelly voice. Miroku stood behind her, his eyes tight and focused on her movements. The tears leaked from the corner of her eyes as her hands rushed to cover her uncovered chest. He looked away slowly, giving her the privacy he determined she wanted.

"Mir- Miroku…?" she gasped out, not believing her eyes. Her gaze was them drawn to her open window, the pink curtains blowing in the wind.

His breath caught at the sound of his name coming from her mouth. Before she could blink, he had his lips on hers.

* * *

Comments? Reviews?

:)


End file.
